


under the sugar maple

by constantblur



Series: 2018 Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keithtober, M/M, prompt: autumn, super short and sugary sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantblur/pseuds/constantblur
Summary: This is the moment.





	under the sugar maple

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to go ahead and toss my writetober pieces up on here (mostly because trying to use twitter as an archive is a nightmare since everything gets lost in the void within 72 hours). sorry this one is so teensy; i was just dipping my toes in for day one since it’s been a while since i actively tried to write something short, and it’s been even longer since i actually completed something i started [lies on the ground]
> 
> not based on any actual prompt, i just went with a general “autumn” self-prompt

This is the moment, Keith thinks.

This: He and Lance sitting under the sugar maple, the setting sun filtering through the orange leaves to cast shimmering, golden ribbons of light across their faces.

This: He makes what he hopes is a witty remark and gently nudges his shoulder against Lance’s, all his nonchalance and cheek pure posturing to hide his twisting insides and thundering heartbeat.

This: Lance’s laughter comes out sharply, caught off guard, and then bubbles out with crinkled eyes and a smile that catches the light and shines like an apple, tart and sweet.

This is the moment when Keith stops fighting it.

He (finally, finally) closes the distance and (softly, softly) presses his lips to Lance’s, and this—

This is the moment when he falls.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/constantblur_)


End file.
